Vs. Whiscash
Vs. Whiscash is the fifth episode of the third season of Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier. It aired 2/7/2017. Story The bleachers are all set up around the small lake at Tohjo Falls, with Lillian standing in front of the lake. The coordinators participating are off to the side, along the border of the forest. Lillian: Welcome, everyone! To the Tohjo Falls Pokémon Contest! Despite some technical difficulties getting started, I’m proud to announce that we are about to get underway! But first, we have some esteemed judges with us today! First, we have the Director of the Contest Committie, Mr. Contesta! Next, it’s one of the heads of the Pokémon Fan Club, Mr. Sukizo! And of course, we have our city’s own Nurse Joy! Now, without further adieu, let’s show off our first performance! A Staryu spins in the center of a Whirlpool, as Mantine leaps out of the water. Seel splashes and claps as it surfaces, while Chinchou uses its Illuminate from under the water. Lillian: And next up, we have Brendan! Wendy: (Ear breakingly) WHOOOOOOOOO-HOOOOOOOO! GO BRENDAN! Wendy waves the large “Kick their butts!” banner back and forth, obscuring the vision of many people. They all start complaining at her, them falling on deaf ears. Wendy: BRENDAN! BRENDAN! BRENDAN! Max: Oh, calm down already! He’s not coming out any sooner! Brendan comes on out, standing to the side of the lake. Brendan: Welcome, welcome! Are you ready for a show? Wendy lets out a blood curling scream, drowning out the cheers from everyone else. Brendan draws a Pokéball, smiling and spinning gracefully. Brendan: Spinda, don’t fail me now! Brendan throws the Pokéball, choosing Spinda into the air. Spinda: Spin! Lillian: Spinda?! But it’s not a Water type! What is Brendan planning now?! Brendan: That’s not the only way to use the water! Spinda, use Psychic! Spinda’s body glows with a blue aura, as it lands on its tippy toes, standing on top of the water. Spinda spins in place, one foot out and an arm skyward like a ballerina. Lillian: Incredible! Spinda knows Psychic, and is using it to remain on top of the water! Brendan: Now, let’s get some back up dancers! Use Water Pulse! Spinda’s eyes glow an aqua color, as several bulges of water form up behind it. They all take the shape of Spinda, as they all match Spinda’s twirl. The crowd gasps in astonishment, Wendy so overwhelmed that she is no longer making noise. Max: Wow, that’s actually an incredible combination. As long as he doesn’t use… Brendan: (Dramatically) And, Teeter Dance! Max: that. Spinda uses Teeter Dance, all the Water clones affected and dancing in the same manner. The water distorts and breaks with the dance, some of the Water clones growing, while others shrink. The crowd laughs and applauds this, as Spinda shimmies to the shore, leaping out of the water with the clones dispersing. Lillian: And once again, Brendan didn’t let us be disappointed! He turned that beautiful dance into a comical one, and the crowd responded well! Brendan: Thank you! Thank you! Brendan and Spinda wave to the crowd as they head back to the forest waiting area, as he stands next to Drew. Drew: Heh. Not bad. Let me show you how a pro does it. A Tentacool uses Bubble Beam, as Lombre dances in Rain Dance. Clamperl shines with Iron Defense, as Poliwag stays suspended over the water with Double Slap. Lillian: And next up, we have Drew! Drew walks up, brushing the bangs out of his face. Wendy shudders, holding her arms. Wendy: Brrrrhh. That guy creeps me out. Thinking that I’d so easily fall for his flirting. Max: (Sarcastically) Yeah, cause we know that you aren’t susceptible like that. Wendy: Exactly! (Catching the sarcasm) Hey! Drew: Masquerain, go! Drew throws his Pokéball, choosing Masquerain. Masquerain: Masquerain! Drew: Now, use Hidden Power! Masquerain releases its Hidden Power, it sparkling with electricity. They circle above the water, the static catching the water and electrocuting it. Drew: Now use Ice Beam! Masquerain fires Ice Beam, freezing the lake as the static creates a bridge from the frozen lake to the frozen Hidden Power, it still lighting up in the ice. Drew: Bubble! Masquerain uses Bubble, which encase the frozen spheres of Hidden Power, the gleam of light intensifying. Drew: Finish it with Silver Wind! Masquerain flaps its wings, using Silver Wind. The Silver Wind shatters the Bubble, ice and Hidden Power, releasing white and yellow sparkles that fly into the air. The crowd gasps and cheers, Wendy not participating. Wendy: Mediocre. Ian: Quite the opposite. That was impressive. He’s certainly improved since we’ve last seen him. Wendy: (Defensive) You saying that Brendan will lose?! Max: He means, that he’ll have to work for it. End Scene Carvanha Bites onto a Kingler’s large pincer, as Drew’s Whiscash blasts a Corsola away with Mud Bomb. Carvanha uses Aqua Jet to dodge a Seel’s Ice Beam, as Whiscash strikes Lapras with Future Sight. Brendan and Drew stand across each other along the lake, staring each other down. Lillian: Now, this will be a sight to see! Brendan and Drew haven’t faced each other since before the last Grand Festival tournament, not encountering each other there. It’s time to see how these two have grown and who will win! Drew: Too bad this match will end like our first one. With your defeat! Brendan: Nah! I feel it’ll be more like our second one. Where I kicked your butt! A projector shines onto the waterfall, showing the scoreboard. Lillian: And, begin! Drew: Whiscash, go! Brendan: Carvanha, don’t fail me now! The two throw their Pokéballs, choosing their Pokémon. Whiscash: Whiscash! Carvanha: Carva! Drew: Whiscash, use Mud Bomb! Brendan: Carvanha, dodge with Aqua Jet! Whiscash spits a Mud Bomb, as Carvanha dives underwater to dodge. It shoots out with Aqua Jet, flying at Whiscash. Drew: (Smirks) Alright, Whiscash. Catch it with your whiskers. Whiscash extends its whiskers out, wrapping around Carvanha’s body. This stops the Aqua Jet, leaving Carvanha suspended in midair. Brendan’s points drop. Brendan: How’d you do that?! Max: Carvanha’s Rough Skin should’ve prevented that! Drew: Rough Skin responds to a physical attack. Plus, the surface of Whiscash’s whiskers is slick enough to avoid your Rough Skin. Now, use Tickle! The tips of the whiskers travel along Carvanha’s underbelly, tickling it. Carvanha laughs hysterically, Brendan’s points dropping even more. Brendan: Gotta turn the tide. Carvanha, use Bite! Carvanha, still laughing, struggles and Bites into a whisker. Whiscash lets out a moan, retracting the whisker. Carvanha squirms free as it uses Aqua Jet, slamming into Whiscash. Drew’s points drop dramatically. Lillian: And Brendan makes a surprise recovery from that unique tactic there! Drew: Whiscash, use Earthquake! Brendan: I think this is a good time, for Scary Face! Whiscash raises its upper body, as Carvanha squints its face to make a Scary Face, startling and slowing Whiscash down. Brendan: Now leap out of the water! Carvanha dives down and leaps up, as Whiscash slams into the water, releasing tremor waves from Earthquake. The Earthquake misses Carvanha completely, Drew’s points taking a heavy hit. Wendy: IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! Yeah Brendan! Brendan: Now, Carvanha! Aqua Jet! Drew: Mud Bomb! Carvanha charges with Aqua Jet, as Whiscash fires Mud Bomb. The attacks collide, causing an explosion. Carvanha falls, scraping past Whiscash with its Rough Skin leaving a mark as it dives down. Both coordinators lose points, Drew’s dropping just a bit more. Max: So close. He just needs to land just one more good combo! Brendan: Carvanha, let’s do a Scary Face Aqua Jet! Carvanha shoots up, surrounded in water with Aqua Jet. Carvanha points its face at Whiscash, when it uses Scary Face, the water taking the shape of the Scary Face. Whiscash is scared and terrified as Aqua Jet charges forward, slamming into Whiscash unopposed. Carvanha flips back, as time runs out. Lillian: And, that’s it! And the winner is, They look at the score, revealing that Brendan is in the lead. Lillian: It’s Brendan! Brendan: Whoo-hoo! We did it, Carvanha! Carvanha: (Excited) Car, car! Carvanha leaps out of the water into Brendan’s arms, knocking him over. He splashes back and forth, rubbing up against Brendan, scraping him up with Rough Skin. Brendan: (Being tickled and in pain) Carvanha, stop! Stop! Your Rough Skin! It hurts! Drew returns Whiscash, scoffing. Drew: To think I lost to him. Wendy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! He did it! Max: Of course he won! And now, he’s only one ribbon away from entering the Grand Festival! Brendan stands in front of the lake with Spinda and Carvanha, as Mr. Contesta hands him the Tohjo Ribbon. Brendan: Whoo-hoo! The Tohjo ribbon is mine! Main Events * Brendan's Carvanha is revealed to know Scary Face. * Drew's Whiscash reveals Tickle and Earthquake. * Brendan wins the contest and earns the Tohjo Ribbon. Characters * Brendan * Drew * Ian * Max * Wendy * Lillian * Mr. Contesta * Mr. Sukizo * Nurse Joy * Coordinators Pokémon * Spinda (Brendan's) * Carvanha (Brendan's) * Masquerain (Drew's) * Whiscash (Drew's) * Staryu * Mantine * Seel * Chinchou * Tentacool * Lombre * Clamperl * Poliwag * Kingler * Corsola * Lapras Trivia * Many of the Water Pokémon appeared in the previous episode. * Brendan and Drew showed off their skill by using non-Water Pokémon for the appeal round. ** They are also the only non-Water types to appear in this episode. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier Category:Pokémon Tales: Contests Category:Pokémon Tales: Kanto Contests